Code: Capture
by casey10rok
Summary: Who knew we would all go into hiding. The police and the F.B.I are looking for all of us, especially Aelita. They want to find out about Lyoko and information about Franz Hopper. But we won't let them find out. Even if it's the last thing we do. Pairings: OxA and WxYxU triangle!
1. Chapter 1: Found out

It was another fall day for us Lyoko Warriors at Kadic. We had just finished summer vacation and most of us were here, waiting for the others to show up. So far, William, Aelita and I, Yumi Ishiyama, were the only ones waiting by my house. We didn't know where Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were, but we still waited for them to show up.

I grabbed my sleeve with one hand and pulled it up, where it revealed my watch. It was black watch that was covered in diamonds on the outside of the clock, and had my name engraved in pink. I didn't really know who gave me the watch, but the only thing I knew, was that I had found it when it slipped out of my backpack while I was taking out my black binder one day. The next day, I had asked almost _everyone_ at Kadic who gave it to me, but they all said that they never gave me the watch.

"I didn't put a watch in your backpack. If I did I would have given it to Aelita." Nicholas answered dumbly, when I had asked him.

"Why would I give one to you?! Your just a weird member of Jeremy's gang!" Sissi yelled when I had asked her. I don't know why I asked her though. Of course she wouldn't give me one! Maybe I had asked out of curiosity...

"Hey guys!" Odd yelled, as he, Ulrich and Jeremy walked toward us.

"Jeez, you don't have to be that loud Odd." William said. He walked toward Odd and they both grinned at each other and high-fived. Over the years, we've stopped being uncomfortable with William, and treated him like a normal person. Odd and him have been being best friends for almost a year now, but Odd and Ulrich are still best buds.

"He's right Odd." Aelita smiled, and walked toward Odd. Odd smiled as well and they both kissed. They've been dating a couple months after William re-joined the group, which led to a shocked me, William, Ulrich, and Jeremy. But Jeremy was the one who took it hard.

"PDA People! Nobody wants to see you kissing!" Jeremy irritably yelled at them. I guess he still hasn't got over it.

"Sorry Einstein." Odd apologized, feeling Jeremy's pain of losing the one he loved. Although he wasn't very sorry for him, he respected him as the good friend he was. After all, he was the one who discovered Lyoko and made our lives more fun and adventurous. And dangerous too.

"Okay then. Apologizing time is over." William said with a bit of irritation in his tone. "If we don't start walking we're going to be late."

"Let's go then, 'Oh smart one!'" Ulrich exaggerated, using air quotes. Irritation showing in his eyes. We all sensed that Ulrich was trying to pick a fight with William, which Ulrich constantly did, but now wasn't the time for that. I decided to step in until Odd did that for me.

"Alright guys, my turn to stop the fight." Odd said as he put one hand in Ulrich's side, and the other in William's side, as if trying to separate them. We didn't know if Odd was being serious or if he thought it was funny, because he looked like he was trying his hardest not to smile.

"He's right quit it guys." I agreed as I folded my arms.

"Let's go you guys! Last one there is a total loser!" Aelita yelled happily as she started running.

"No fair Princess!" Odd laughed, as he too started running. Then the rest of us started laughing and running toward Kadic. But who knew it would all turn wrong once we got there.

**A-A-A-A-**

When we all finally made it to Kadic, we stopped running and decided to walk as we all laughed and panted.

"Ha! You lost Ulrich!" Odd said he he stuck out his tongue.

"It's not my fault, I was too busy focusing on someone." He said as he caught my eye. My cheeks slightly burned and I looked away. As we walked down the block to Kadic, we all noticed that there were Police cars, FBI cars, and helicopters all over Kadic. A large crowd stood over the school and watched the scene.

"What's going on?" I asked as we stopped walking and stood where we were. A lot of polices were all over the school like ants, helicopters circled the school, and their were some police and F.B.I people talking to one another.

"Something happened guys, and it doesn't look so good." Jeremy said as he stared at the scene. Almost all our mouths were open and Aelita looked like she was about to cry. Odd came over to her and hugged her. She started sobbing under Odd's touch and we all watched Aelita cry.

"Why are you crying Aelita?" Odd asked a bit confused. I didn't know why either but I guessed, because when bad things happen you start crying. And in this case, it was a _really_ bad thing.

"I d-don't...k-k-know..." Was her reply and we watched her cry. Being the girl who rarely cries, I didn't cry, but suddenly I felt my eyes water. And I was tring to hold back the tears. I guess William noticed my "battle" against crying, because he came up to me and hugged me.

And I accepted it.

When we separated I saw the look on Ulrich's face. His face was a mix of sadness and jealousy. But when his eyes caught mine he looked away. I guess he wanted to ignore what he saw, but he couldn't get it out of his head based on the look on his face.

When I looked back at William he smiled at me. I walked toward him and whispered a thank you to him. "You're welcome." He had answered back. And I slightly smiled. I really needed that hug.

"Ready?" Jeremy asked us. The rest of us nodded confidently. "Ready, Jeremy." Aelita started rubbing her eyes to wipe away her tears. Odd helped her by rubbing his thumb on her eyes.

"Let's go guys." Ulrich said in his commando voice and we all slowly started walking to the scene.

**B-B-B-B-**

"Look here officer, I don't know anything about a 'super computer' or whatever you're talking about!" We heard Mr. Delmas said to an officer. He was about 5'6 with lean muscles with brown eyes, and black curly hair. His police badge was on his uniform and by his side was another officer, only she was a female. She had blond hair that was pulled in a high-ponytail and blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as the other police officer only with two badges instead of one.

"Sir, we have a report that 6 kids from this school know a computer that can return the past. It's a dangerous computer and needs to be destroyed. The 6 kids need to come with us for some tests. They might know information or whereabouts of Franz Hopper and we need it. Please Sir, hand over the kids in peace." The police officer explained as he looked at Mr. Delmas closely to see if he was lying or not.

"Hugen, please. We need to speak calmly about this." The blond officer said. She turned back to Mr. Delmas. "Sir are you sure you don't know about anything we're saying?"

"I really don't know what you're saying Officer." Mr. Delmas answered truthfully. "I don't know a-"

"I know daddy!" We all turned to Sissi as she ran toward the police officers.

"Does she really know anything?" Odd asked the group as we watched from the cafeteria. The rest of the school must've either went home or are somewhere else in the school. Aelita, Jeremy and I just shook our heads. Ulrich and William just moved their shoulders up and back down as if to say 'I don't know'.

"I know daddy!" Sissi repeated. "It's Jeremy's group, officers! They've always been to no good and they always just disappear sometime during school! They're the ones responsible!"

"Hold on. You're telling me, you think 'Jeremy's group' is responsible?" Hugen asked.

"Yes! The people in Jeremy's group are: Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita S-"

"Aelita? As in Aelita Hopper?!" The officer asked excitedly, as if he was going to meet a movie star.

"No, her name is Aelita Stones! She has pink hair, usually wears pink clothing and she's-"

"Hold up a minute, Ms...?"

"Sissi. Just Sissi."

"Alright...Sissi. Does she look like this?" The officer fumbled a bit in his pocket before taking out a picture of Aelita and France Hopper.

"W-What?" Aelita said shocked. The rest of us were shocked as well. How did he get that picture? We thought there was only one picture left. The picture the police officer was holding showed a little Aelita on top of France Hopper's shoulders. She was laughing as France Hopper smiled as he held onto Aelita's leg so that she wouldn't fall.

Without thinking, Aelita ran toward the police officers. They both looked at her and gasped. The blonde got out a black walkie-talkie and said, "This group four here, we have found her and ready to capture." The two officers started running toward Aelita. Suddenly some officers started running with the two officers and we knew Aelita was in trouble.

"Hold it! Aelita stay back!" Odd yelled as he raced toward Aelita, grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Odd and Aelita ran toward us and then ran past us to the forest. "Come on guys let's go!" Odd yelled and the rest of us ran and followed him. We already knew where we were headed, so we didn't argue.

We were headed to the factory.

* * *

**ALRIGHT NEW STORY! Hope you like it and tell me what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

"After them!" An unrecognizable voice yelled.

"Squads 2, 5, and 6 check the area! Squads 3, 4, 10 and 13 check through the air! GO, GO, GO!" Another yelled.

"Hurry up guys! They're gaining on us!" William yelled as we ran past some trees. I breathed hard as I ran, my lungs started burning and my cheeks started turning a shade of red. I later realized that William and Odd were slowing down.

"Why are we going so slow Odd?!" Aelita asked as she panted. The rest of us slowly stopped to catch our breath.

"Alright here's the thing..." William started as he turned to Odd, they both nodded and William continued."Starting now we're going to split up, Odd and I will try to stop them to give you time. Yumi go with Ulrich and-"

"Jeremy go with Aelita." Odd finished. The rest of us nodded in agreement and William started running the opposite direction. But before Odd followed, he quickly walked over to Aelita and kissed her. "I know you don't want me to go, but I need to. Jeremy will take care of you alright?" Odd asked her for her approval when they pulled away.

Aelita slowly nodded. "Just don't do anything reckless." Odd slowly smiled and started running the other direction, as he tried to catch up with William.

"Alright guys let's go." Ulrich said, and with that we ran toward the manhole which led toward the factory. Ulrich opened the manhole and let Aelita and us go first, then Jeremy, then him. As I climbed down the stairs I wondered, how could they have known about Aelita, Us, and the Super Computer? But then suddenly another thought quickly struck my mind.

How would my parents react if they knew about Lyoko?

**C-C-C-C-**

As the elevator went down we saw the super computer. It sorta looked the same except for the fact that it was a bit dusty.

"It's been a while since we've been here." Jeremy said. The rest of us nodded in agreement. Then we were silent. Not knowing what else to do I tried to start a conversation.

"Alright guys we can't stay here forever, we need to stay somewhere else." I said as they listened.

"True but where can we go? The police are looking for us, and we can't afford to be caught." Aelita said reasonably.

"True Aelita, but Yumi's right, we can't stay her forever." Jeremy agreed with me. We then became silent again, all of us lost in thought. We waited what felt like 7 hours before Ulrich spoke up. "Anybody hungry? Cause I know a place not far from here that serves Chinese Food."

"But we can't. What if we get-" Aeilta started, before Ulrich interrupted her.

"I know Aelita, but all of you tell me the truth are you hungry?" Ulrich asked though it didn't sound like a question, it sounded like he was going to make eat something even if we didn't want to. All of nodded and Ulrich slightly smiled. "Alright then I'll go get food. The rest of you stay he-"

"No, I want to go to." I protested, I didn't realize what I was saying until Ulrich disagreed.

"It's too dangerous Yumi. Besides we haven't seen Odd or William." Ulrich minded us. When Aelita heard Odd's name she instantly looked up at Ulrich. Her eyes showed worry, and without a doubt, her mind was on Odd.

"I miss him. I hope he's okay." She silently said, but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. Jeremy looked at her and slightly smiled. "It's okay Aelita, Odd...will be okay. I promise." Jeremy said reassuringly. With that, Aelita smiled.

"Alright then. We're going to split up again. Jeremy take care of Aelita and Yu-"

"I said I'm going and that's final!" I quickly protested again. Our eyes met, my gaze of determination and his of slight worry. Finally Ulrich took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"Alright. You win Yumi. Now let's go grab some food." Ulrich said as he and I started walking toward the elevator. We both stepped inside it and Ulrich pressed the button. But before the elevator doors sealed he quickly said to Jeremy: "Take care of Aelita, Einstein." Jeremy nodded and the doors sealed shut, as we felt ourselves going up the elevator toward the entrance of the factory.

**D-D-D-D-**

As we walked down the streets, I noticed a T.V. store that had actual T.V.'s behind the glass like the old days. But when I heard a woman from the news speaking Ulrich and I both stopped and watched the T.V. as the news lady spoke.

"There will be cold weather this week, and sometime today it will start to snow. Tonight looks like the perfect night to have your chimney on and have some delicious hot cocoa, looks like I'll do that tonight with my family. No back to you Stephen."

"Thank You, Mariss. Now then, Breaking news, six kids at a school named Kadic Academy, are being searched for by police and F.B.I. It has not been confirmed why, but police say that they have done a criminal act, but we do not know the details. Police also say that they have captured two kids out of the six. One of them is named, William Dunbar..." Stephen said, as they showed a picture of the police holding William as his hands are behind his back. He must have been handcuffed hard because there was a painful expression on his face.

There was a a big cut on his arm, the size of about 2 pens, the cut was a bit dark -which I guess ment that the cut stopped bleeding...- and his cheek was swollen. There was some bruises on his forehead and left arm, but everything else seemed okay.

"...and the others name is, Odd Della Robia. They are now being held by police and..."

But then there was Odd. Ulrich gaped and I gasped when I saw his picture. If William had been pretty beat up, Odd was worse...much worse.

He had a pretty large cut on his cheek about the size of half my hand. His eyes were closed and swollen, and I bet he was unconscious because 2 police men were carrying him into the same police car as Odd. He had a lot of cuts and bruises on his neck, and a bit of his shirt was ripped off, like if he just came back from war. Which he probably did.

"...are now being sent to a research facility. We don't know the details but, police say they aren't going to press any charges on their act. Now then, it's time for our Sports news! Ethan?"

"Well looks like the super-bowl is coming up and..."

I stopped listening to anything the Ethan guy was saying. I didn't care about anything except William and Odd. William and Odd were terrible looking. Especially Odd.

That's when Aelita's words struck in my mind. **Hard.**

_"I miss him. I hope he's okay."_

What would Aelita think if she knew about Odd's...condition?

I could see that Ulrich was thinking the same thing because his expression said all. His best friend looked close to dying. And there was nothing he could do about it. For a while he didn't look at anything but his shoes.

"Look...Ulrich. Let's go." I said silently, but pretty loud enough so that he could hear me.

He just nodded, but didn't stop looking at his shoes. We kept on walking,no saying anything else on the way there.

**E-E-E-E-**

"Hi there, how can I help you?" A blonde lady, who looked about 27, asked us as she smiled. I looked at Ulrich as if saying:_ Really? You took us to Burger King?_

"Um...I would like a 6 double whoppers, 4 fries, and 4 large drinks please." Ulrich answered. "Do you want anything else Yumi?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Will that be all sir?" The woman asked, as she smiled wider. Which made me a bit suspicious...

"Yes." Ulrich answered as he took out his brown wallet from his pants pocket, and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill.

"Alright then...that'll be...seventeen-dollars and twenty-five cents."

Ulrich nodded and handed out the twenty-dollar bill. The lady pressed a button on the register, which opened with a '_DING_', and started looking for change.

I looked out the window and saw an F.B.I van not to far away from us, and my eyes widened. I gently nudged Ulrich's shoulder with my elbow. He looked at me confusingly and I moved my head to the side quickly, trying to tell him to look that way.

When he did his eyes slightly widened and he nodded at me. He turned back to the lady who was just about to give us our order in a bag, when she smiled creepily at us. That's when I noticed the other workers were staring at us too, smirking.

"Enjoy your meal!" She said a bit to merrily, as she handed over the bag. When Ulrich checked the bag, he nodded at me. I nodded, back knowing that Ulrich knew there was nothing dangerous in the bag.

That's when we noticed the van was parked near Burger King. Suddenly a group of men in black came out, all of them holding guns of all sizes, from pistols to grenade launchers. Then there were was a man, who looked about in his forties, with a black mustache, and piercing brown eyes. If looks could kill, Ulrich and I would be dead by now.

He glared at us. "COME OUT NOW, YUMI ISHIYAMA AND ULRICH STERN! IF YOU DO NOT WISH YOUR FRIENDS TO BE HARMED, TURN YOURSELVES IN! OR WE'LL TAKE YOU BY FORCE!" And he looked like he wasn't kidding. Suddenly all the Burger King workers were beside them, including the blonde one. Their faces were expressions of fear, glad, and amused.

Ulrich growled and stepped closer to me. His right arm was in front of me.

"Don't you dare hurt her! If you do..." Suddenly his voice changed, and I somehow felt a dark aura surround him. As I noticed these changes, he suddenly smirked evilly at them. "...**_then face the__ consequences!_**"

The old man's expression didn't falter, and he smirked. "Fine then Stern, you leave me no choice. I'm supposed to keep you guys alive, but...change of plan."

He pointed at us through the glass window, "FIRE!"

Suddenly everything became in slow motion. I heard guns being fired, glass breaking, and screaming. But that's when I realized I was the one screaming. Ulrich grabbed my arm and led me somewhere. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

**YES FINALLY FINISHED! WHOOHOO! Cliffy time~! Plz review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Future

**YAY! NEW CHAPPIE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Also, I want to thank all those who reviewed, THANK YOU YOU AMAZING PERSONA'S! :)**

**Now then without further ado, the disclaimer!**

**SAY IT WILLIAM! XD**

**William: Casey10rok doesn't own Code Lyoko, although she really wants too. So she can set Odd and Aelita up, and make William more part of the Lyoko Warriors.**

**Me: SO TRUE!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! :P**

* * *

_"Yumi..." I turned around in the dark place, looking for the source of the voice. "Yuuumiiii..."_

_"Who are you?" I said, as I looked around. Then all of a sudden, a bright light appears and I cover my eyes with my arms. Then, the light disappears and I find myself looking at the face of..._

_"William?" I asked at the figure. William smiles._

_"Hey, Yumi." He says, he waves his hand, motioning me to come over to him. I run toward him, but, everytime I run, I just got father and father away from him._

_"William!" I yelled, "I'm not getting any closer!" I kept trying to reach him by sticking my hand out to him, but he just got farther and farther. William smirked._

_Then the voice of William changed to a voice I know too well._

_"Hello, Yumi." William said, his regular black pupils turned into **his **sign._

_"Xana." I growled out. I stopped running and instead, looked at him in the eye. "What do you want with me and William?"_

_"What do I want?" Xana-William chuckled. "I don't want anything, Yumi. All I want to do right now, is show you..."_

_Xana-William paused and smiled at me, creepily._

_"...the future." Then, another bright light appeared, and I covered my eyes with my arms again. But when the lights died down, I saw..._

_"Me?" I said, as I looked at my other self. I heard her crying as she was bet down next to what looked like a hospital bed. And on the hospital bed was William. I froze and looked at his lifeless form._

_"William!" I said, and raced over to him, but when I tried to touch his hand, my hand just went through._

_"What?" I asked myself, and tried to the bed, but my hand just went through again._

_"William," I heard my other self say, and I looked at her, tears were coming down her face, and she sniffled, "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't want this to happen to you.."_

_"What is she talking about?" I asked, and suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, revealing Xana-William. I instantly took a step back, and showed my fist._

_"I won't try anything," he said, reading my mind, and I cautiously put my hand down. He turned back toward my other self and William, "Do you know what this is?"_

_I slowly shook my head._

_"You, Yumi, are going to be the reason why this boy dies. He trusted you Yumi. But because of your hate for the boy," Xana-Wiliam evilly smirked, "you backstabbed him."_

_"I'd never!" I said, rage building up inside of me, "I know that I don't like William a lot, but that doesn't mean I going to hurt him!"_

_Xana-William just chuckled._

_"William?!" I quickly turned my attention to the other me as she shook William's body, her eyes wide. "William?!" I heard the beeping of the heart moniter begin to slowly slow down. Then, I realized what was happening._

_"No!" I yelled out, as I tried to grabbed William's hand, forgetting that I could only pass through people. "Dang it!" I yelled out, tears beginning to stream on my face._

_"Don't leave me William! Don't leave me!" My other-self cried out, as she cried. "Somebody, please save him!" She yelled, and pressed a button near the bed. A buzz noise was heard, and a couple of seconds later, a couple of nurses and doctors swarmed in._

_"What happened?" A doctor asked my other self._

_"I-I don't know! He just-"_

_"It's starting to become code blue!" A nurse interrupted._

_"Hurry! Get the defibrillation!" Another doctor said, a nurse nodded and quickly rushed to the other side of the room, grabbed them, and put them in postion on top of William._

_"Miss, you need to be out of this room immediately." The doctor who was talking to my other self said._

_"No! I won't leave him again! Not this time!"_

_"Miss you need to go!" The doctor urged a bit angry._

_"CLEAR!" A nurse said, and pressed the __defibrillation on William's now bare chest, where his body shook as the electricity in the __defibrillation shocked him._

_____"CLEAR!" The nurse said again, as a few nurses helped her._

_____"WILLIAM!" I yelled out, tears burning my cheeks, I felt like I couldn't live anymore. This was all my fault._

_____All my fault._

**_____All my_ _fault._ **

Xana-William laughed at me, as the whole world turned black, and I was the one falling.

**F-F-F-F**

When I came to, I gasped. "WILLIAM!" I yelled out, the images of William dying returning, "WILLIAM! WILLIAM! WILLIAM!" Tears began leak out of my eyes, and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Yumi! Yumi! Are you okay?!" I heard Ulrich's voice yell frantically. I felt warm arms hug me, but I didn't return the hug.

"Yumi, are you okay?" I thought that was Jeremy's voice. I hiccuped and tried to adjust my vision by rubbing my tears away. It was blurry at first, because of all the tears, before I could finally see clearly. Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich were all looking at me, concerned.

"Are you okay?" Aelita asked, worry was the tone in her voice.

"Y-Yea. It's just that..." Tears were starting to from in my eyes, but I quickly rubbed my eye, "...I had a nightmare. It was about..."

"William." Ulrich said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. I nodded, and I sniffled. Ulrich sighed, which I think was a sigh of relief. I was a bit confused until I saw Ulrich's arm. His arm was bandaged and a bit of dry blood was showing through it. And there were a few scratches on his cheek.

"Ulrich, what happened?" I said I quickly held onto his arm and examined it. Ulrich winced.

"Sorry." I said, and I let go of his arm. "What happened?"

"You don't remember, huh?" Ulrich said as he slightly smiled. "Well...what do you remember?"

"Well...I remember that that guy yelled out, 'fire' and...I heard gunshots...that's about it." I answered, trying to clear my mind from the guilt about what I could cause William. The another thought came into my head.

"What about the food? Did we leave it there?" I asked, I prayed that Ulrich wouldn't say yes. Ulrich chuckled.

"No. It's right here." He picked up the bag, and opened it. All of the food was still there. "We didn't eat it because, we wanted to wait for you."

"You mean _you_ didn't eat it because _you_ were _waiting_ for Yumi." Aelita smiled. Jeremy nodded. She turned to me, her smile grew wider. "Ulrich practically _made us_ not eat without you. He was that worried about you."

I blushed, and in the corner of my eye, I spotted Ulrich also blushing.

"Okay, if you guys are going to make us wait longer to eat food, I'm just going to eat anyway." Jeremy said, and brought the bag to the middle of the four us. I was sitting between Ulrich and Aelita, and Jeremy was across from me.

"Alright Einstein." Ulrich smiled, and we all began eating. And for the first time since this whole incident, I was happy to have a moment of peace.

**G-G-G-G**

"How are we supposed to sleep?" Aelita asked, and all of us shrugged. We had finished eating a couple of minutes ago, and by looking outside the factory, it was starting to get dark.

"I don't know." Ulrich said, and I looked at my watch.

"It's 7:10 you guys." I said, and all of them looked at me. Then, an idea struck me. "Anybody got a phone?"

"I don't. I accidently left it in my dorm." Aelita said.

"I do." Jeremy said, and as he reached his pocket, he took out his phone. When he looked at his phone, he gasped.

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked, worried.

"How is my phone dead? I just recharged it this morning, and I didn't even use it at all." Jeremy said, as he pressed buttons on his phone.

"Don't worry you guys, I have my phone." Ulrich searched through his pocket. But when he didn't pull out his hand from his pocket, he cursed. "Dang it. Must have dropped it somewhere."

"And I left my phone at home." I said, losing hope about my plan working. "How do we get a phone? I need it in order to call my parents. I don't think the police have checked my house yet. And if they didn't, I could ask my parents to secretly bring us blankets and pillows."

"That could work." Jeremy said. "But what if the police _did _come to your house? What then?"

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Ulrich said. "Because I _do not _want to get sick while being hunted down by the F.B.I.."

"That's two." I counted, as I turned to Aelita. "You in?"

"Sure." She smiled. "What could possibly happen that could be worse than it already is?" I nodded and turned to Jeremy.

"You in too?" I almost pleaded, but kept my voice strong. Jeremy stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yea. I'm in." He smiled. "Like Aelita said, what could possibly get worse?"

But how would we know that things would get **a lot **worse.

* * *

**AND DONE! FINALLY! :)**

**I'm sorry for updating a bit late, but I hope this pretty LONG chapter makes up for it! :)**

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
